Kingdom Hearts: Odyssey
"Destiny is often given to those who needed it the least." -Official tagline "Infinite worlds. Infinite Possibilities. Four Heroes" -Second tagline Kingdom Hearts: Odyssey '''is a fan-made project conceptualized by The Owl City. The project is actually crossover between the main elements heavily featured in the original franchise and Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, where the story serves as a sequel to it. While Disney Worlds are expected to be highlighted, the heroes would also encounter worlds that were featured in the show, as well as new additions in the multiverse and certain locations from the Marvel Universe. Core gameplay offers the same layout as with the original, although having a number of tweaks to provide a more fluid experience and giving it a hack-and-slash vibe akin to the likes of Devil May Cry, God Of War, Metal Gear Rising, and Bayonetta. Plot Set after the events of Kingdom Hearts III, renowned Keyblade master Aqua has received a distress call in her dreams from the mysterious Guardian about its dilemma of being imprisoned by an interdimensional criminal syndicate, who also plans in constructing their own twisted version of Kingdom Hearts, which the first part of their diabolical schemes have already been enacted in the form of their otherworldly foot soldiers: the Pseudo-Heartless. Unknown about the worlds the figure of her dreams have knowledge about, Aqua sets out to visit the run-of-the-mill town of Middleburg and meet with the only group of people who have genuine relations with this so-called Guardian: the Zeroes. Gameplay While retaining the standard RPG modicums as seen with previous Kingdom Hearts installments, Odyssey heavily emphasizes in a fast-paced combat system using combos with attack commands requiring the player to execute a wide variety of button inputs related to that command. A Stylish Rank-like mechanic called "Fluid Counter" grades the player's performance against all sorts of enemies and depending on the final rank earned at the end of the fight, will reward them additional Combat Points ('''CP) that are used to unlock new commands or strengthen one. Combat System The combat system of Odyssey is a far cry from previous Kingdom Hearts titles. For starters, physical attacks are divided into Light Attacks '''(■) and 'Heavy Attacks '(▲). The former uses swift strikes but has relatively weak damage while the latter inflicts more damage but such power cuts the player's attack speed, making them open to enemy retaliation. Repeating the same attack pattern or alternating them will yield a slew of over-the-top combos that can devastate a significant degree of damage or inflict a status ailment. '''Unique Abilities Playable characters have their own unique combat abilities that makes them distinguish one another, as well as motivating players in experimenting with their idiosyncratic battle styles to figure out whatever tactics that are applicable to each character. An example of these abilities is Kira's Doppelganger, where she creates copies of herself that either fight alongside her or take the killing blow in her stead. Cooking & Restaurants .... Characters Modern Crusaders Supporting Characters Pseudo-Heartless The Pseudo-Heartless serve as the primary enemies of the game. Unlike ordinary Heartless, Pseudo-Heartless are mere imitations to their original counterparts, as they are fabricated into existence through complex artificial methods, with the energies of the Nothingness. Featured Worlds Note: A * indicates that this world is optional and has no relevance to the story but it can be visited anytime. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Odyssey Category:Crossover